Doremi Harukaze/Alternative Outfits
This page is for Doremi Harukaze outfits that she has appeared in but are not her normal attire. Try to keep items categorized accordingly. For Doremi's normal attire, information, or pictures please visit her actual page. Dresses/Fancy *'Daydreaming Dress - '''In the opening of a Sharp episode, Doremi was dressed in a pretty pale pink princess dress. She had been in a daydream about Akatsuki. *'Gothic Lolita - A berry red dress with princess puff sleeves, white frill neck, white frill cuffs and a white frilly layer under the skirt. A bit pale pink bow was on her waist along with a small one at her neck with a red-pink gem in the center. On each odango was a ruffly pink ribbon. Doremi is also seen holding Majorika like a toy. *'Flaminca - '''A berry red dress with soft purple-red ruffled segmentings lining the dress with a deep purple sash around her waist with a pink rose on the hip. The underskirt is lilac in color while her red shoes match the lace around her lower leg. In her hair Doremi has small red roses, matching the one in her mouth. *'Princess - 'A fancy deep pink dress with pale pink ruffles at her neck and waist shaped as a V. Underneath her skirt is light pink frilly layering. Doremi also has above elbow length white gloves, gold orb earrings with tinier orbs dangling from them, gold crown, plain pink scrunchies, a pink choker with a tiny gem, and pearly orbs resembling a necklace on each odango. Elaborate *'Sea Princess - 'In one episode Doremi wears an episode similar to one worn by Onpu in TCG. She gains a pale pink robe with very loose sleeves and a pastel pink skirt with a loose purple tank top with big neck, pink pastel lining, and a small octopus depicted on the right side of her chest. She also had gold squid earrings and a pink headband with an upside down gold fish on it. Her scarf is very long and yellow, wrapping around her head, arms, and waist. *'Rainbow Robe - 'When Doremi was mistaken for trying out during an audition she used her magic to summon a technicolor robe to wear. *'Pirate - 'A pale colored top under a dark blue jacket with yellow lining and shoulder pads, along with ruffle sleeves. At her neck is a cravat with a big sea blue gem. Her pants are gray-blue and end below her knee, along with white socks and black flatts. She also had gloves but held them in her hand. *'Wedding - 'Doremi's wedding gown is pale pink with princess-puff sleeves with a tiny white bow on the upper part of her dress and tiny frills. Lining the hem of her frilly flower shaped skirt are pearl-like pieces. While underneath is a white ruffled segment. Jewelry wise she is given pearl earrings, pink necklace, and translucent veil held with white flowers. She also gains elbow length gloves and carries a bright pink bouqet with a white fluffy segment to hold the flowers. Attached is a pink frilly ribbon. Holiday *'Santa - '''Santa jacket, pants, and boots with fluffy pale pink trim and small pink bow at her chest. She also has a two-tiered santa hat and white gloves. *'Frankenstein''' '- 'When Momoko cast magic to momentarily transform everything to Halloween, Doremi was dressed as Frankenstein. Seasonal Sports *'Cheerleading - 'A cheerleading uniform with a white T-shirt with Magenta lining, skirt, and shoes. The pompoms were yellow. *'Cheerleading 2 - 'She also had another cheerleader uniform but with pink pompoms. *'Baseball - 'A white T shirt with yellow neck, yellow shorts, a yellow visor hat with the visor being black in color, and tall black socks. Worn as a baseball uniform in TCG. *'School Oriented - 'The schools baseball, swim, and gym uniforms. *'Gymnastics - 'A pale pink bathing suit-like outfit with a white musical note on it. *'Tennis Loss - 'In a losing tennis match with hana-chan, Doremi wore a white shirt with pink shorts and pale pink tennis shoes. Casual *'Musical Group - 'In a special image Doremi wore a pastel pink shirt under a white vest and white denim shorts with hazel pockets and detailing. Her belt is also white. She plays a magenta and black guitar. *'Dark - 'A black T-shirt with a pink tanktop on top, black pants/shorts with a single white stripe on both sides and red wristband. *'Camping - 'Doremi wore a pale colored shirt/tanktop with an opened magenta-red jacket top, blue skirt, and her normal pink socks, shoes, and hair things. She also wears an orange backpack. *'Lively - 'A pale green top and bright pink and green shorts. Along with pale green socks with her light pink shoes. Work *'Vet - In one TCG Card Doremi wears a pale pink shirt underneath a normal white doctors jacket. *'Meido - '''Black and white Maid attire, along with Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu. *'Nurse - Pink and white themed nurse attire that all the ojamajo wore. *'Business - '''A doremi that seems to be late for work, wearing a blue suit top with white undershirt and long blue skirt, as well as a red wristwatch. *'Bodyguard - when helping both Onpu and Hana-chan in two seperate episodes, Doremi wore 2 different bodyguard outfits. *'Explorer - ' *'Cop - ' *'Plain Nurse - '''A White nurse uniform *'Ramen shop owner''' - *'Stewardess - '''A bright blue airplane attendents uniform with jacket, skirt, and hat, along with a red bow at her chest. *'MC Donalds - A''' 'uniform with a pale yellow button up T-shirt underneath a pink tanktop styled dress. She wears a matching yellow hat with red lining and an M on it. Her nametag worn on the chest. *A cop car bodysuit *'Magician - A black tuxedo with white button top, white gloves with button cuffs, a black top hat, and a big orange-red bow at her neck. Her hair and ornaments are kept the same however. Other *'Toddler' - Doremi's odango orbs had just been forming on her head. She wore a pink shirt with lilac overalls and pink shoes. She was also shown with a black and white performance outfit at one point. *'Luffy - '''One TCG has Doremi dressed like Luffy from the Anime "One Piece". She wore an orange-red tanktop with green buttons, an off the shoulder red pirate king like jacket, straw hat, and loose shorts/pants. *'Marching Band - One of the drawing images depicted Doremi in red-purple marching band attire. *'Sumo wrestler - '''Once put into a sumo wrestler fat suit in an episode. Along with Hazuki and Aiko. *'Pink Majoranger - *'Robot - '''A giant Doremi robot controlled by Aiko. *'School uniform - At the end of the series, Doremi wore a brown school uniform and appeared somewhat older. Most likely by a year or two. *'Little Doremi - '''Another young/cutesy Doremi, with bright blushy cheeks wearing a light pink dress with white sleeves and a magenta bow at her neck/chest with a smal pendent in the middle, pale pink socks with normal pink shoes, and her same hairpieces. *'Turtle Costume - 'A turtle costume which was a cap having the turtles head coloring and eyes, while the body was seperated to just cover Doremi's body, but not her arms or legs. *'School uniform - 'A purple jacket and pleat skirt, this being a school uniform. *'Adult Camping - 'In the first Naisho episode when she turned into an adult, Doremi wore her hair down with a white cap that had an R on it, a white and red-purple top and pair of rolled up shorts. She was also shown wearing this in a Doremi 16 image. *'Kimono - 'A pale pink kimono with white tiny flowers depicted along the bottoms/flaps of her sleeves. At her chest folding the kimono together is an orange and pale green cloth with a red tube-segment over it. *'Ep 47 Kimono - 'Dark pink with green-yellow lining, pinkish-purple markings and a purple bow. *'TCG School - 'White jacket/long sleeved top and pants with pastel pink cuffs/lining. Used during an event in the TCG for shooting. *'Card - 'Her dokkan uniform with the body being a card. *'Butterfly Costume - 'A pink butterfly costume she accidentally summoned with magic in Episode 3 of the first season. Consisting of a pink two piece body suit shaped as a butterfly, her tap on her chest, pink sock like shoes, and a pink cap with two antennae and a curled strand of hair at her forehead. She also has big white with blue dots and lining wings. *'Puppy -''' light brown puppy with red bangs, dark brown eyes, and pink neckerchief. Once her puppy form also had on a red scarf-like piece (often worn by bandits) around her face. *'Other Animals - '''her other animal forms and usually have her bangs and rarely her odango. *'The paper doll - Doremi wears an off-pink tanktop with pink straps and a big heart on it, along with pink themed shorts and shoes resembling her school slippers with pink strings. The outfit the doll can put on consists of a purple hat with pink music notes and a big yellow pompom on it, pink and red fancy sandles with ribbon on them, a pink beaded purse, and a purple top with white fluffy neck with a small pink music note, pink frilled skirt, orange belt, and a thin yellow scarf with orange pompoms. *'Cinderella - '''Doremi cosplay's as normal Cinderella, wearing an elbow length mint-green top with a patched up pink and brown dress. *'Boy Doremi - 'Doremi's loses her odango while her hair is cut to shoulder length and her bangs now twice as big. She wears a plain purple hoodie-like shirt, off-pink shorts that seem bigger then those normally worn by Doremi, her normal very pale pink socks, and a pair of purple and white tennis shoes that seem slightly different from the pair she normally wears. *'Horse - 'Doremi transforms into a light brown horse with very pale colored mouth and dark hooves. She has her bangs, odango, and hairclip, along with a horses mane and short tail styled like her bangs. *'Manga - '''On the second cover Doremi was depicted with a white top that had a dark blue pocket on the side, blue shorts, dark blue socks, and white flats. On the third cover she gained a new outfit that consisted of a green striped T-shirt, blue shorts, socks, and green shoes. Category:Lists Category:Fashions Category:Outfits